


Once

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Thuringwethil finds Bilbo Baggin's trail one day past the Shire's boundaries.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of vampires with completely ordinary hobbits prompt on ffa.

She catches Bilbo Baggins' trail one day past the Shire's boundaries.

He is surrounded by dwarves, but that would not have stopped her once. She could take him, turn him into her servant and make him tell her everything she wishes.

The dwarves leave one night, and Thuringwethil sneaks into the camp.

"Hello, my dear! Has Elrond sent you to help us to Imladris?"

He is old, unable to tell the difference between an elf and what she is now.

She leaves.

The road to the East is still open, and she is not one of Sauron's pets, after all.


End file.
